


This Warm Embrace

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: There's nowhere else Luce would rather be.





	This Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



Luce tugged her shawl closer as she watched the street below her for any sign of Rachel. Despite being inside her homey flat, it was obvious how cold it was outside. The bare branches of nearby trees blew in the forceful gusts of wind, passing through to deliver whispers of winter on its way. Next to no one was on the street and if anyone did pass by, they were either bundled up to the point of being unrecognizable blobs of fabric or had underprepared for the weather and were shivering in such a way that almost resembled frenzied dancing.

Luce bit her lip and craned her neck for a better view. Rachel only meant to pop over to the video store for a moment so they could turn their relaxing day at home into a quiet night in, but thirty minutes later and there was still no sign of her. Rationally, Luce knew that Rachel probably just became overwhelmed by the choices available and was torn between two romantic comedies that were both probably depressing and underwhelming except one had a British actor and the other had an American one. The thought of Rachel torn between what movie they were going to watch tonight and, most likely, soliciting opinions from anyone else in the shop brought a smile to Luce’s lips and gave her a temporary relief at worrying.

That is, until she noticed the dark clouds quickly moving in overhead, making the already gray aura of the outside even drearier. They looked heavy, no doubt full of freezing rain that would make the weather even more wretched. There could even be hail too and the thought of Rachel out in that mess and not safe home, inside with her, made Luce want to phone her immediately to come back, movie or not.

Before she had a chance to reach for her cell, a sharp whistling noise burst from the kitchen and made Luce remember what else she was waiting on. She’d put on the kettle mostly as a distraction, but now realized a cup of tea would probably be welcome to someone who had just come in from the cold. As she carefully took it off the stove and started busying herself with everything else she needed. If there was one thing Luce took pride in, other than her flowers, it was how she prepared tea.

Just as she finished steeping the tea and was ready to pour it into her favorite pair of blue cups, the front door banged open and Rachel practically tumbled in with all the grace of an elephant in an enclosed space.

Luce immediately abandoned the tea to greet her and saw the love of her life heaving as if she finished running a marathon, face cherry-red from the cold, and poorly undressed in a thin overcoat and knitted scarf.

“It,” Rachel gasped, looking at Luce plaintively, “Is bloody freezing outside!”

Luce laughed at her, this woman she loved with every fiber of her being and moment she was awake and walked over to draw her into an embrace.

“I definitely remember telling you to find your gloves and take my winter jacket,” Luce chided as she tried to rub some warmth into Rachel’s arms. “And that scarf hardly covers anything it’s got so many holes in it.”

Rachel pouted. “But you made it for me.”

Luce leaned in to press a loving kiss to her ice-cold cheek. “And you wear it wonderfully, luv, but I’d feel better if you wore something that would actually keep you warm.”

A sweet smile unfurled across Rachel’s face. “You keep me plenty warm.”

Blushing, Luce turned and went back into the kitchen, calling out behind her, “I put on the kettle while you were out and if you pop in the DVD I’ll bring it out for us.”

It didn’t take long for Luce to gather everything on a tray and bring it out to set on the coffee table and when she did, saw that Rachel had gathered every conceivable blanket in their flat and piled them on the couch.

Luce raised an eyebrow at Rachel buried under at least three, maybe five layers. “I don’t think we’re both going to fit.”

Rachel giggled. “Don’t be like that, I’m sure you can squeeze in here somewhere.”

Looking doubtful, Luce very carefully maneuvered her way over and into the nest of blankets, managing to carve out a space for herself. As the DVD started to play, Luce situated herself to both be more comfortable and as close to Rachel as she could.

“So, what flavor of rom-com are we watching tonight?” she asked as curled up behind Rachel and sank back into the couch’s plush cushions.

“Well,” Rachel started. “I was going to get that new movie Hugh Grant’s in, but then I saw there was a movie with that American actor I like, Ryan Gosling. It took forever to decide, but I eventually picked the American one.”

“Mmmm,” Luce replied, trying to smother the laughter attempting to escape. She couldn’t and wouldn’t comment on any of the supposed merits of male actors, but indulged Rachel’s admiration for the few she still liked. Besides, there was always a gorgeous female lead to ogle since the “riveting” plots usually lost her about twenty minutes in, which, tonight, was about when they finished their tea and allowed themselves to settle in more permanent positions.

Even though Rachel McAdams was quite a sight to look at, Luce was content to completely ignore her to instead focus on the, now much warmer, woman in her arms. Rachel was relaxed in their embrace, resting her head comfortably on Luce’s shoulder, barely enough room for their bodies to fit side by side on the couch so she opted to partially drape herself across Luce’s body. The two of them plus the many blankets made an incredibly cozy picture and even comfier feeling. Sinking into the warmth, breathing in Rachel’s distinct scent of fresh pine, and letting Rachel’s hair tickle her neck, Luce couldn’t imagine a better place to be. She quietly wrapped her arms around Rachel’s middle and squeezed lightly, beaming when Rachel sighed happily in response.

And at that moment, a loud crack of thunder boomed and everything in their flat went dark.

Rachel gasped and went as taut as a drum. With the late hour and cloud cover, it was nearly impossible to see anything in the darkness. Luce, more annoyed than anything, tried to move off the couch, but was stopped by Rachel turning and grabbing her hands.

“Where are you going?” Rachel asked, voice quivering. Even though there was no point, Luce still fixed her with a befuddled look.

“Going to get some candles and maybe a deck of cards. Something to do while we wait for the power to come back.” Luce made to move again, but Rachel’s grip on her only tightened. Luce frowned.

“Rachel, is something wrong?”

A few quiet seconds passed where she could only hear Rachel’s shaky breathing and felt her mind starting to veer back into worrywart territory.

“Rachel,” she tried again.

Rachel sighed deeply. “It’s…I don’t want you to go.” She paused and Luce reversed the grip so she was soothingly massaging Rachel’s hands.

“I’m afraid of the dark,” Rachel admitted, shame creeping into her tone.

“Oh, luv-“ Luce tried, but Rachel interrupted.

“I know it’s stupid and I’m an adult woman, but I just hate being by myself in the dark, I never know what’s out there and I just feel so much safer with someone else, especially you, and I-“

“Luv, it’s fine, really.” Luce reassured. She tried to look around and above where Rachel’s head would be. It was exceedingly dark; as if looking into tube tunnel in the middle of the night. Just infinite darkness.

“You know what?” Luce started, an idea forming. “Why don’t we just stay her, cuddle, turn in a bit early? I don’t know about you, but I have nowhere to be.”

Rachel laughed and burrowed against Luce’s chest. “I’d like that very much.”

They, as carefully as they could in the dark, rearranged themselves in prime cuddling positions on the couch. Very quickly, lulled by the warmth of their shared body heat and the comfortable cuddling, the two were lured away from the dark situation and into something much sweeter.

“Thank you Luce,” Rachel said around a yawn. “I love you.” It came out drowsily, on the far side of sleep, but Luce’s heart flipped nonetheless.

Smiling happily as she herself started nodding off, Luce pressed a gentle kiss to Rachel’s forehead and pulled her closer. Whether in a cold, stormy night like this or the sunniest of days, there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It was fun to write a canon femslash couple for a change and I really love these two so it was a blast trying something cute and fluffy.


End file.
